generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte Martin
Charlotte Martin entered the series in Season 2 as Trevor Martin's younger sister. Charlotte is a senior now but moved back to Pine Valley with her parents. Charlotte had a friendship with Trinity Corinthos that lasted from her first appearance until her brothers suicide that she blames on Trinity. Charlotte has terrible luck with boys, her first boyfriend Tyler Salinger was killed by Lucas Wilde because Lucas had a creepy crush on Charlotte, her other boyfriend Christian Zacchara and her broke up because he befriended Bree Brennan and Charlotte was upset because it was during her family's time of need after her brothers death. Charlotte has a darker look but she just thinks its different, she has blue streaks in her hair and doesn't care what people label her as. She and Trinity Corinthos had a close friendship and were there for each other in their times of need like when Charlotte found out JR Chandler was her father and not Jake Martin and when Trinity lost her arm during the cabin incident that resulted in AJ Chandler's death along with Hope Thornhart. Charlotte has a bad girl attitude but really is a sweet caring girl and cares a lot about her family. Charlotte is the daughter of Amanda Martin and JR Chandler but legal daughter of Jake Martin. She is the younger sister of the late Trevor Martin and cousin of Jenny Martin, Amaya Martin, and Nathan Martin and ex-girlfreind of Tyler Salinger and Christian Zacchara. Early Life In The Series Season 2 2.06 Second Chance Charlotte makes her first appearance in class with Trinity when the second semester starts. She had recently moved from her boarding school in London and turns out to be in a lot of Trinity Corinthos' classes. Charlotte doesn't know of Trinity's past with Trevor until Trevor tells her later that day, but Charlotte still is nice to Trinity and even befriends her after assigned partners for a project. 2.09 I Believe In Butterflies Charlotte teases Trinity about possibly having a crush on Max. 2.10 Going Under Tyler Salinger asks Charlotte out on a date and she agrees. He takes her out to dinner and to the movies. She has no idea that Lucas Wilde had followed them the whole time. 2.13 Until Your Mine Charlotte and Tyler are official and happy at school, making Lucas Wilde jealous. Charlotte is later seen wondering where Tyler is at lunch and asking Trinity to help her find him since this is unlike him. Lucas later shows up and tries to distract Charlotte while she wonders what's going on. She later learns from Tyler's older brother Evan that Lucas had locked Tyler in a closet. Charlotte confronts him and tells him to leave her and Tyler alone. 2.18 What's It Gonna Be Charlotte notices Trinity is acting weird and learns she got accepted into a performing arts school but doesn't know if she wants to leave. 2.19 Recovery Begins Trinity confides in Charlotte that her mother is pregnant again and she feels she is replacing Leah. Charlotte tries to help Trinity understand that her mother isn't trying to replace her. 2.20 Day Of Reckoning Charlotte arrives at the graduation party with Trinity, Tyler and Max and they have fun talking and dancing but not drinking. Tyler says he is going to go get some fresh air and he is gone for a while until they hear Lucy Hubbard calling for help. Trinity and Charlotte go to see what is going on and see him bleeding out against a car. Trinity calls 911 while Lucy and Charlotte try to see if he has any vitals. When an ambulance arrives he is pronounced dead on the scene. Charlotte is a sobbing mess and Trinity tries to console her. Season 3 3.01 Last To Know Charlotte returns to school with everyone and is very depressed still over Tyler's death. Trinity and Max try to make her feel better about it, but things don't go well. 3.03 You're Not Sorry Lucas Wilde's trial starts and Charlotte is the first key witness. She talks about Lucas's obessession with her and what he did to Tyler before killing him. 3.04 All The Things I Hate (Revolve Around You) Lucas' attorney, Scott Baldwin traps Trinity into making it look like Charlotte set Tyler up to be killed by Lucas. Charlotte is furious at what Trinity is forced to say and tells her she never wants to see her ever again. 3.05 4 Words (To Choke Upon) Charlotte witnesses the case go to the jury. 3.06 The Sound Of Madness Charlotte is happy that Lucas is found guilty of Tyler's murder and is there when the verdict is read. 3.08 World So Cold Charlotte is seen at school avoiding Trinity at school, even during the Facebook incident. 3.12 Through Tomorrow Charlotte is helping her mother clean out some boxes from the attic and finds an envelope. Inside is a DNA test naming JR Chandler as her birth father. Charlotte is furious at her parents and leaves home and shows up at Trinity's house. Trinity is there for her and the two repair their friendship. 3.13 Come One, Come All Christian Zacchara transfers into Charlotte's art class and the two start to become friends. 3.15 The Story of Us Charlotte comforts Trinity after she witnessed Max cheating on her with Meghan. 'Season 4' 4.06 The Webs We Weave Charlotte and Trinity witness Trevor and Max fighting, Charlotte tells Trevor he needs to calm down. She then tells Max to beat it. 4.08 A Party Song (Walk Of Shame) Charlotte goes to Josslyn's party with Trinity and Trevor meets them there. She goes off on her own and talks to Christian for a little bit, but notices when someone puts something in a drink but is unable to see their face do to the amount of people in the room. She tries to see what is going on but is blocked by people and the drink on the table disapears. She tells Trinity what happened only to see Jenny fall down. Emma rushes over and realizes she is having an allergic reaction and decides to rush her to the hospital, She tells Charlotte to stay behind with Trinity and she will call if anything changes. 4.09 Misery Loves It's Company Charlotte is paired with Christian Zacchara for a history project and realizes she may want to be more than friends with him, she talks to Trinity about it later who tells her to go for it, she deserved to be happy, especially with what happened to Tyler. Charlotte discusses with her that she doesn't want anyone else to get hurt because of her. Trinity tells her there is no way anyone could have predicted what happened to Tyler, not to let it interfere with her personal life. 4.12 Charlotte is confused to see Max with Meghan, especially since he nearly tried to beat Trevor's face in last week. 4.17 Please Come and Take Me Away Charlotte tells Trinity that Max is dating Meghan. Trinity seems shocked but tells her that he obviously has terrible taste in women. Charlotte tells her she knows that it must hurt seeing the girl who tried to bully her to death dating her ex. Trinity tells her not to worry about it, Max is her ex for a reason. 'Season 5' 5.02 Erase This Charlotte stops by the Corinthos house to see Trinity but Chloe tells her that Trinity is not wanting to see anyone right now but she will let her know that Charlotte stopped by. 5.04 No More Sorrow Charlotte explains to Trevor that Trinity likes tiger lilies because that is the flower her mom loved. She never mentions it and tells him not to worry about Max. Trinity is with him. 5.08 All I Wanted Charlotte decides to audition for Beauty and the Beast so she can get her mind off of everything, including nearly losing Trinity and her growing feelings for Christian. 5.09 All I Need To Be Charlotte is happy Trinity decides to audition for Beauty and the Beast and is even more ecstatic that she got the role of Belle. Charlotte gets the role of one of Gaston's fangirls and is cool with it because she is not a huge fan of acting. 5.10 Weight Of The World On My Shoulders Charlotte sees Trinity break down after having difficulty. She tries to be there for her. She still has no idea that Max kissed her. 5.11 I Don't Want To Fade Away Charlotte spends some time with Christian again who is also in the play and he expresses his worry for Kenzie who has distanced herself from everyone over Hope's death. The pair continue to talk and Charlotte ends up kissing him before freaking out and leaving. 5.12 The Day That Saved Us Charlotte talks to Trinity about what happened with Christian and Trinity tells her to go for it. What happened to Tyler was tragic but she can't let it ruin her life. Charlotte later sees Christian at the party who confronts her on why she has been avoiding him. Charlotte explains that she likes him a lot, but she is worried that with what happened to Tyler, something similar could happen to him. Christian assures her he will be okay and would love to start a relationship with her. Charlotte agrees. 5.13 Seventeen Ain't So Sweet Trevor voices his concern to Charlotte again over Trinity and Max and once again, Charlotte tells him Trinity is with him and not Max. She also says jealousy can be a dangerous thing. 5.18 Broken Mirrors Charlotte wishes Trinity luck before the performance and is seen on stage in her role with Tori Morasco and Lexi Lovett. 'Season 6' 6.03 I Wanna Be Weightless Charlotte tries to help Trinity on her first day back at school and sees her struggling. She is supportive of Trinity when she thinks about prosthetics. 6.08 All I Want Is The Good Life Charlotte spends more time with Christian and decides that she wants him to meet her parents. Charlotte brings up with idea to Jake and Amanda who are shocked because Charlotte hasn't been interested in dating since Tyler was killed. They are happy about it and invite Charlotte to bring Christian over for dinner. Christian comes over for dinner and formally meets Jake and Amanda. After he leaves Amanda tells her she likes him. 6.10 She's A Rebel Charlotte spends time with Trinity studying. 6.12 This Is My Last Goodbye Trevor comes home furious and when Charlotte asks what's going on, Trevor tells her to ask Trinity. 6.15 Careful What You Wish For Charlotte confronts Trinity at school for what she did to Trevor. She tells Trinity she understands their relationship was between the two, but she shouldn't treat people like that. Trinity then brings up how Trevor treated her before and Charlotte tells her that he was treating her right this time. 6.17 Space Bound Trevor still hasn't returned home and Charlotte glares at Trinity and avoids her all day. Season 7 7.01 New Perspective Charlotte is with her parents at home when they are called and informed that Trevor is dead. Jake, Amanda and Charlotte rush to the police station where Brooke Spencer explains that Trevor broke into the Corinthos House and tried to kill Trinity before turning the gun on himself. Charlotte denies Trevor would do something like that and demands to speak to a detective not related to the Corinthos Family. Brooke then grabs John McBain who then explains the same thing Brooke did. He then informs them that the gun used was registered to Jake Martin and that Trinity Corinthos has bruises on her neck matching strangulation. It appears he recreated a scene in the old Eminem music video for Space Bound. Charlotte breaks down crying while her parents try to take in everything. John tells Charlotte that Trinity is going to be okay and Charlotte yells that she doesn't care about Trinity, she is the reason her brother is dead. Amanda later takes Charlotte home where she continues to cry and grieve over her brother's death. 7.03 The Strength To Go On Charlotte confronts Trinity at school and tells her she has a lot of nerve showing up. Trinity tries to explain that she had no idea Trevor would do what he did but Charlotte doesn't let her and tells her that she is the reason Trevor is dead. Max tries to get Charlotte to back off but Charlotte yells at Max and also blames him for what happened. He knew Trinity was dating her brother but pursued her anyway. Charlotte then leaves. Later in the day she sees her cousin Amaya trip Trinity and Charlotte kicks her stuff as Trinity tries to collect it. Christian tells her she needs to relax but that just makes her angrier and accuses him of choosing Trinity's side. 7.05 Don't Let Me Down Charlotte finds out that Christian has befriended Bree Brennan, making her furious. Christian continues to spend time with Bree in class and being a nice guy while everyone else is wary of her, causing Charlotte to accuse him again of not being there for her in her families time of need. 7.06 Fall Into Me a comment by Charlotte is seen on the Facebook page "Trinity Corinthos Killed Trevor Martin" saying that because Trinity cheated on Trevor and broke up with him, she caused him to kill himself. 7.07 Grim Goodbyes Charlotte and her family get ready for Trevor's funeral. Charlotte mostly feels numb and wonders when the peace will come in the grieving process considering all she has felt is anger, mostly at Trinity and Max. She arrives at the church and gets ready for the service when she sees Trinity arrive with Briana, making her rage come back. She refuses to let Trinity in since she is the one who killed Trevor. Trinity tries to reason with Charlotte and mentions everything they have been through together, including Tyler's death and her finding out JR Chandler if her birth father. Charlotte tells Trinity it doesn't matter anymore. She killed her brother and there is no way she is letting her ruin his funeral. Briana tells Trinity they should go and Charlotte agrees. After the pair leave Charlotte goes back inside for the service and says her final goodbyes to her brother. 7.10 Just The Way I'm Not Charlotte sees Christian continues to spend time with Bree while she adjusts to school and is annoyed he is spending time with her while she is still grieving the death of her brother. This leads to a huge fight and Charlotte breaking up with him. 7.12 Thanks For The Memories Jake and Amanda tell Charlotte they think it's best if they move back to Pine Valley for a fresh start. Charlotte agrees, knowing that she can't be around Trinity or the Corinthos family. Jake and Amanda start packing up the essentials and plan on having someone send the rest. Charlotte goes to Trinity's place to tell her her last words to her. Charlotte tells her that her family has decided to move back to Pine Valley to get away from this mess that Trinity caused. Trinity tries to tell her she never wanted this but Charlotte tells her that she treated Trevor so awful that he killed himself and how she should never treat anyone like that. Instead of pointing out how toxic her and Trevor's relationship was in the beginning, Trinity stays quiet. Charlotte then tells Trinity she is dead to her and she hopes they never cross paths again. Charlotte then leaves and she and her parents leave Port Charles. Trivia Quotes Relationships Tyler Salinger *Start Up: 2.10 Going Under *Break Up: 2.20 Day Of Wreckoning **Reason: Tyler was killed by Lucas Christian Zacchara *Start Up: 5.12 The Day That Saved Us *Break Up: 7.10 Just The Way I'm Not **Reason: Christian became friends with Bree and Charlotte didn't like it Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Former Category:Main Category:Original Character